Chocolate Kiss
by NynyVII
Summary: Le Pocky Game revisité ? KageHina, AsaNoya, SawaSuga, KuroTsuki, OiIwa, UkaTake


\- Kageyama.

A l'entente de son nom, il su déjà qu'il allait avoir le droit à une demande qui le mettrait dans une position délicate. C'était toujours pareil, quand Hinata prenait ce ton-là c'était qu'il avait eu une idée pseudo géniale, généralement tirée d'une conversation plus ou moins intelligente avec un camarade ou de quelques images vues à la télévision, et qu'il voulait la mettre en pratique avec lui. Cette fois-ci encore, ça ne louperait pas, il en était sûr. C'est donc avec une certaine crainte, bien camouflée derrière un visage mi-neutre mi-crispé, qu'il se retourna pour lui faire face.

Entre les petites mains du feinteur se trouvait une boîte de Pocky au chocolat au lait. Encore une fois, son instinct ne s'était pas trompé.

\- Hors de question.

\- Mais j'ai encore rien demandé ! S'indigna le rouquin avec son énergie habituelle.

\- Tu crois que je te vois pas venir avec tes gâteaux ? On fera pas ce jeu. Lui assura-t-il pourtant d'un ton qui ne tolèrerait aucune réplique.

Mais le petit soleil de l'équipe n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent impressionner, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de décoincer son petit-ami qui manquait cruellement de fantaisie. Il le ferait craquer, comme il l'avait fait craquer pour avoir des passes, ça ne devrait pas être plus difficile.

\- Tout le monde fait ce jeu !

\- Pas moi.

\- Même pas pour me faire plaisir ? Demanda-t-il avec sa moue tristounette la plus adorable.

Et il n'avait même pas à se forcer pour faire cette tête-là tant il était déçu de ne pas jouer au Pocky Game avec le noiraud.

\- C'est stupide comme jeu. Rétorqua pourtant Kageyama, qui sentait tout de même sa conviction le quitter petit à petit en voyant les beaux yeux marron chaud où on pouvait lire toute la tristesse du monde.

C'était fou ce que ce petit bout d'homme pouvait arriver à prendre ce genre de chose au sérieux…

\- Ça a pas besoin d'être intelligent pour être amusant. Déclara Shôyô d'un air convaincu.

Après tout, sans le savoir, ils en étaient la preuve vivante. Le passeur commença alors à peser le pour et le contre, et il su à ce moment-là qu'il avait déjà perdu. Il se ramollissait beaucoup trop depuis qu'il sortait avec son partenaire de jeu, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il allait faire ce maudit jeu, mais la prochaine fois, il ne cèderait pas, foi de Kageyama !

\- Un seul stick.

La joie qui illumina alors, encore plus que d'habitude, le visage du feinteur valait tout l'or du monde. Comment c'était possible de ne pas céder à ses caprices de gamin quand on pouvait voir une telle expression sur son visage ensuite ? C'était simple, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer encore.

\- Faut pas le casser. Expliqua un peu inutilement le rouquin, le visage levé vers lui, un biscuit déjà dans le bec, côté chocolat évidement.

\- Je sais.

Soupirant, il vérifia d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, avant de se pencher, maudite différence de taille qui lui brisait le dos à chaque fois et oui il parlait comme un vieux, pour mordre de l'autre côté du petit bâton sucré. Hinata, ravi, l'imita, et leurs nez se frôlèrent rapidement, le plus petit écartant se problème en penchant un peu la tête jusqu'à pouvoir aller poser un smack sur les lèvres de son cher et pas tendre, les faisant rosir tous les deux alors que ce dernier se redressait.

\- Content ?

\- Oui ! Sourit le lumineux joueur. Et j'en ai encore plein !

\- T'as pas enregistré quand j'ai dis « un seul » ?

\- Kageyama, rabat-joie.

La moue presque blasée l'énerva, et il se mit à lui courir après sans trop savoir si il voulait l'étrangler ou l'étriper, tout en maudissant intérieurement l'inventeur de ces stupides biscuits.

oOo

Nishinoya observait avec intérêt l'air perplexe de son petit-grand-ami, qui lui-même fixait avec attention le gâteau long et recouvert à quatre-vingt dix pourcent de chocolat au goût prononcé de noisette que le libéro avait coincé entre ses propres lèvres. Comme souvent, le plus âgé n'avait pas l'air de réellement savoir ce que son petit camarade voulait qu'il fasse. Il avait souvent du mal à suivre l'énergique deuxième année, et là encore il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait de lui.

\- Asahi-san, tu connais pas le Pocky Game ? Demanda le défenseur de l'équipe en tentant de desserrer le moins possible les lèvres pour ne pas faire tomber le biscuit.

\- Pocky Game ? Répéta l'adolescent aux cheveux long, l'air de celui à qui ça dit quelque chose, mais qui n'arrive pas à remettre le doigt dessus.

Bon prince, comme toujours, Yû se fit une joie de lui rappeler le principe du jeu.

\- Je commence à manger par un bout, toi par l'autre bout, et on se rejoint au milieu ! Sourit-il tant bien que mal, ça devenait compliqué de garder le Pocky en sûreté tout en parlant.

\- Aaah, oui, ce jeu-là ! Déclara Azumane comme une révélation. Désolé Nishinoya, c'est la première fois qu'on me propose de faire ça.

\- Moi aussi c'est la première fois que je le propose à quelqu'un !

Il avait vu Tanaka proposer le jeu à leur chère Kiyoko-san le matin même en arrivant au lycée, et il l'avait vu aussi se faire ignorer en beauté, et ça lui avait donné follement envie de tenter le coup avec leur ace.

\- Si on le casse on a perdu c'est ça ? Demanda le grand brun.

\- Je crois oui ! Mais on va pas le casser nous !

Un hochement de tête plus tard, Asahi se penchait, sans se plaindre lui, pour grignoter le Pocky qui menaçait de tomber depuis tout à l'heure, donnant le top départ à son petit-petit-ami pour croquer aussi dans le biscuit. Fort heureusement ils arrivèrent à se rejoindre au centre sans encombre, et échangèrent un petit baiser amoureux.

\- On devrait pouvoir faire ça tous les jours. Sourit Nishinoya.

\- On a pas besoin de Pocky pour s'embrasser voyons. Répondit de même son compagnon.

Et le plus petit eut tôt fait de lui donner raison en lui sautant joyeusement au cou.

oOo

Sawamura flânait un peu dans le magasin Sakanoshita, pendant que Sugawara discutait tactique de volley avec leur coach. Pas que la conversation ne l'intéressa pas, au contraire, mais il avait quelque chose à acheter avant de repartir pour rentrer chez eux. Il y avait pensé toute la journée, il avait très envie d'essayer de le mettre en pratique. Il s'arrêta donc dans le rayon confiserie, qui n'était pas vraiment un rayon en soit vu la taille de la boutique, mais qui avait le mérite de proposer ce dont il avait besoin.

Il observa un instant les petites boîtes de différentes saveurs rangées les unes à côté des autres, et ce décida pour une en particulier. Satisfait de son choix, il rejoignit son petit-ami à la caisse.

\- Tu as ce que tu voulais ? Demanda son passeur en souriant.

Il brandit son trophée de chasse comme réponse et régla son achat, leur entraîneur leur offrant des barres de céréales au passage.

\- N'oubliez pas de manger un vrai repas après ! Leur rappela-t-il comme souvent.

\- Oui coach ! Répondirent-ils en cœur avant de sortir du magasin de quartier.

Ils marchèrent un peu en descendant tranquillement la rue, avant que Koushi ne reprenne la parole.

\- On dirait que l'idée de Tanaka de ce matin s'est rependue chez toi aussi. S'amusa-t-il.

\- C'est une bonne chose, non ? Tu adores le chocolat blanc. Répondit-il de même en sortant la boîte de Pocky de son sachet en plastique où elle reposait avec les barres de céréales. On en mange un ?

\- On a vraiment besoin de faire ce genre de jeu ? Demanda le passeur, amusé quand même.

\- Il faut entretenir la flamme de notre couple. Assura Daichi, plaisantant à moitié.

Et la réponse sembla satisfaire son petit-ami qui alla piocher de lui-même dans le paquet de biscuit pour en sortir un et le coincé tranquillement entre ses lèvres. Il va s'en dire que le Pocky ne fit pas long feu, et qu'ils n'eurent pas vraiment besoin d'en ressortir d'autre pour apprécier leur baiser sucré.

oOo

Kuroo observait son amant tel un fauve guettant sa proie. Installé sur le canapé chez le noiraud, son casque sur les oreilles et grignotant un paquet de Pocky, le blond ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de la tempête qui s'attaquait au pauvre cerveau de son petit-ami. Celui-ci savait par contre parfaitement que l'apparition soudaine de ces Pocky en ce jour daté du onze novembre, n'était pas fortuite. Oh, Tsukishima ne l'avouerait jamais, mais lui le connaissait parfaitement. Le corbeau le narguait. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

Il quitta son poste d'observation, situé dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, et s'avançant tranquillement, l'air de rien, vers son vil compagnon qui mâchonnait un des petits bâtons recouvert de chocolat noir, si ça c'était pas un autre signe tient, et s'installa à côté de lui en ne perdant pas le contact visuel.

Le regard légèrement ambré se releva un instant vers le sien, avant de faire mine de s'en désintéresser totalement. Il était comme ça, son oisillon, toujours à chercher les ennuis tout en assurant le contraire. Rien n'était jamais que de la faute de ce pervers de chat qui prenait ses désirs pour la réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser cet affront de lui manger des Pocky sous le nez aujourd'hui impuni, le capitaine de Nekoma glissa ses doigts sous le menton de son oiseau préféré, lui fit tourner la tête vers lui à nouveau, et engloutit le stick chocolaté en deux-trois coups de crocs, avant de prendre possession de les lèvres qui s'étaient muée en une moue presque boudeuse tout au long de l'opération. Le casque retomba sur les épaules du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- C'est le Pocky Day aujourd'hui, Kei. Sourit-il.

\- Est-ce que c'est censé me concerner d'une quelconque manière ? Lui demanda effrontément son petit-ami.

\- Quand tu viens en manger sous mon nez, oui. Assura-t-il sans perdre son aplomb, comme toujours.

Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond, avant de remettre son casque, et un bâtonnet entre ses lèvres avec un air totalement désintéressé. Oh oui, il le cherchait.

Et il allait le trouver

oOo

Oikawa était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il pouvait faire à ses partenaires. Et ça se vérifiait encore un fois en ce moment même. Plus il s'approchait, mordillant le Pocky avec une lenteur toute calculée, plus le visage face à lui rougissait de gêne et de plaisir. C'était encore plus délicieux que le biscuit entre ses lèvres. Encore un peu et il pourrait d'ailleurs effleurer celles de la personne en face de lui… qui se retrouva cachée par la main impérieuse qui vint briser net le bâtonnet qui les reliait.

Il allait vivement protester, mais un coup de poing s'abatant sur son crâne le fit plutôt couiner légèrement de douleur. Il avait été prit au dépourvu.

\- Iwa-chan ! Appela-t-il tout de même en se frottant le crâne, l'observant piteusement partir d'un pas rageur.

Il soupira, et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui lui avait demandé de faire le jeu avec elle, et paraissait mi-choquée mi-perplexe par ce qui venait de ce passer.

\- Désolé, il est vraiment de mauvais poil aujourd'hui, je vais voir ce qu'il a ! On remet ça à plus tard, d'accord ?

Un joli sourire et clin d'œil plus tard, il avait de nouveau la demoiselle dans la poche et il pouvait courir à la poursuite de son meilleur ami, et accessoirement petit-ami, qui suintait la colère à plusieurs mètres à la ronde, effrayant les passants qui changeaient de trottoir pour l'éviter.

\- Sois pas fâché ! Assura-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu sais ce que c'est, faut bien que je m'occupe de mes fans !

Le regard assassin qu'il reçu en réponse lui indiqua qu'il venait de dire une bêtise plus grosse que lui et qui allait fortement aggraver son cas. Voulant rattraper le coup, il sortit une boîte de Pocky goût fraise achetée exprès rien que pour son camarade.

\- Regarde, on peut le faire ensemble si tu veux. Sourit-il en prenant un stick.

Encore une fois, mauvaise pioche. Le coup de pied qu'il reçu dans le ventre le fit se plier en deux, et Hajime en profita aussi pour lui prendre la boîte de biscuit et partir avec pour les manger seul. Avec celle qu'il avait acheté exprès en plus dans son sac, sachant bien que le brun aurait envie de le faire, ça lui en ferait plus pour lui. Et l'autre imbécile avait intérêt à cravacher dur pour se faire pardonner ça.

Maintenant, par la faute de ces dindes tournant autour de son petit-ami, et à cause de l'idiot de petit-ami lui-même, il détestait presque autant le Pocky Day que la Saint-Valentin.

oOo

Ukai ferma tranquillement boutique après le départ de ses joueurs, et fila lui aussi dans le rayon confiserie. Si Sawamura n'en avait pas acheté, il ne se serait sans doute pas souvenu que c'était un jour un peu spécial aujourd'hui. Sans hésiter, il prit un paquet double chocolat, trouvant toujours qu'il n'y avait pas assez dans le paquet classique, ça se mangeait vraiment trop vite ces petites choses, et il fila rejoindre son compagnon chez lui.

\- Sensei, venez voir. Appela-t-il en entrant tranquillement dans l'appartement comme si c'était chez lui, ayant un double des clefs depuis quelques temps.

\- Ah, Ukai-kun, tu as fait vite. Sourit le professeur en venant dans l'entrée.

\- Parce que j'avais hâte de vous voir. Répondit-il sans complexe, avant de tendre la boîte de Pocky devant lui. Vous savez ce que c'est, le Pocky Game ?

Le noiraud cligna un peu des paupières en voyant les gâteaux, avant de rire en allant dans le salon. Perplexe, le coach le suivit, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi ça avait eu l'air de le faire rire. C'était peut-être trop gamin pour lui ? Après tout il était prof, et plus âgé en plus… ses doutes s'envolèrent bien vite quand Takeda lui tendit son propre paquet de Pocky, avec exactement le même goût que le sien.

\- J'ai entendu Tanaka en parler ce matin, alors je voulais essayer. Avoua son compagnon d'un air amusé. Il semblerait que nous ayons eu la même idée !

\- Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur que vous trouviez ça puéril. Répondit-il de même en venant s'assoir à côté du kotatsu et posant le paquet sur la table basse.

Le noiraud s'installa à ses côtés.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui avais peur d'être puéril en te proposant ça à mon âge. Sourit Ittetsu.

\- Vous prenez pas le chou pour ça, je suis toujours un grand gamin dans ma tête ! Enfin, maintenant qu'on en est là, on va devoir les manger.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait les garder pour demain…

Le blond décoloré tourna la tête vers le professeur, un peu étonné, avant de comprendre. Il connaissait bien ce sourire-là maintenant.

Finalement eux n'auraient pas besoin de Pocky pour s'embrasser aujourd'hui…

* * *

Hellow !

Me revoilà avec un OS spécial pour le Pocky Day ! ^^ (Loupé de quelques minutes, mais c'est pas grave~ XD je ferais mieux l'année prochaine, promis !)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si vous voulez d'autres fics de ce genre, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive ! :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
